Kim Fox-Hubbard
Kimberley Harmony Angelica "Kim" Fox-Hubbard '''(formerly '''Fox), played by Tameka Empson, is the half-sister of Denise Fox who is mentioned several times since Denise's arrival in May 2006. She initially appears along with her boyfriend Dexter between 24 and 27 November 2009, and returns in June 2010. The character is described as viscous and bubbly on the outside, but hiding vulnerability and low self-esteem. In December 2009, executive producer Diederick Santer was asked by entertainment website Digital Spy if there were plans for Kim and Dexter to return. He said, "There's nothing currently storylined for Kim and Dexter, but they really caught my eye. I know they've caught Bryan Kirkwood's eye, too, because we were only talking about them recently. They work brilliantly with the rest of the family. I hope that if the actors are up for it and if me or Bryan find the right moment, we'll see them again. "Kim was brought back by Kirkwood in 2010, on which he said, "I'm a huge fan of Tameka. She is a real talent and will bring a fresh, funny and exciting new flavour to the show". Empson said "I'm really thrilled and excited to be returning to EastEnders. I've always loved the show and working with such fantastic actors makes the whole experience even sweeter. Kim Fox is such a great character to play and gives me scope to do things I usually wouldn't get away with." Kim and Dexter arrive for Denise's wedding to Lucas Johnson. She is shown to be lively in comparison to the calm and controlled Denise, wearing colourful and garish clothes and drinking heavily in the early afternoon, and is horrified when her niece Libby Fox informs her that the hen night is low key and will consist of a few friends and a magician. Kim cancels the magician and books drag queen Charity Kase instead, which initially horrifies both Denise and Libby but eventually all the women have a great time, with Denise showing her more lively side in the end. On the morning of the wedding Kim and Dexter get drunk, having brought hip flasks with them and then later finding the rum that Libby has hidden, and end up having an argument when Dexter spills his drink over her new outfit. After Kim bursts into tears when Dexter calls her "easy", Denise sobers her up with black coffee and before the ceremony, she makes up with Dexter. However the next day, whilst having lunch with the newlyweds before they go on their honeymoon, Kim is informed by Denise that Dexter made a pass at Denise's daughter Chelsea Fox. Kim is devastated and argues with Dexter, but in the end takes him back, telling Denise that she cannot live without him. Kim and Dexter, along with Patrick Trueman, Chelsea, Libby and Jordan Johnson, then wave off Lucas and Denise before returning home. Leytonstone by Denise. In June 2010, Kim returns for Jordan's welcome home party, where she reveals she threw Dexter out after catching him cheating. She gets drunk and tells Denise that Lucas is hiding something, which Denise refuses to believe. The next day Kim sells erotic lingerie to the women of Walford, before being told to go home to Leytonstone by Denise. Kim returns to stay with Denise and Patrick when she leaves Dexter. Kim then makes friends with Kat Moon and kisses Bianca Butcher's husband, Ricky. Unfortunate for Kim and Ricky, Ricky's son Liam saw the pair and is now ashamed of his dad. When Kim decides to make the Butcher family a chicken cassarole, Liam answers the door. Liam is rude to Kim and sends her and her meal away. Kim then shouts at Zainab Masood for trying to move Kim's caravan. In 2011, Kim wakes up in a skip and tries to creep into her B&B. When Denise, Patrick and Ryan Malloy spot Kim, they question her. A CCTV video shows Kim wreck Patrick's shop. When Patrick and Ryan got back to the B&B, Kim reveals to Denise that she had sex with a man with HIV. Kim and Denise gets her checked out and it shows that Kim does not have HIV. In late 2011, Dr. Yusef Khan sets the B&B on fire and Kim, Patrick and Denise are forced to move in with Anthony and Tyler Moon. Kim meets new arrival Ray Dixon when he saves Kim from a falling ladder. She then becomes smitten and finds herself looking after Ray's two children, Morgan Butcher and Sasha Dixon. Kim asks Sasha about how many girlfriends Ray has had, but Sasha tells Kim that he has some but they are "under the floorboards". When Ray asks Kim out, Kim tells Ray that she already has a date. Denise questions this and Kim tells her that it was private. In the Queen Vic that night, Ray meets Kim's date called Sinclair. When Kim finds out that Sinclair is racist, she shouts at Ray for staring at her. Kim then slaps Ray for calling her easy, and she then slaps Sinclair for his racist remarks. Behind Kim's back, Denise and Ray kiss. Kim soon finds out about it and dumps him straight away resulting in Ray leaving the square. During 2014, Kim married Vincent Hubbard off-screen on a cruise. He got her pregnant resulting in Pearl Fox-Hubbard being born in February 2015. But Kim gave birth to Pearl 2 months early making Pearl a very premature baby. Pearl was born during the shows 30th anniversary, her name is a reference to the traditional stone to celebrate 30th anniversaries. Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:2009 Arrivals Category:2014 Marriages Category:Fox Family Category:Hubbard Family